Rewritten
by mysterygirl22
Summary: All that could have been, all that should be or would be... After all, time can be rewritten.


I had read all the books. I had watched all the movies. I had fallen in love with the series as a whole. I knew every spell, every potion, every word. Everything.

Some would call it an obsession but I call it life, the best thing that's ever happened to me. However there was just one problem. Her. I hated her. She wasn't smart, she was an idiot! Girls shouldn't be portrayed like this! Looking like an idiot the whole time! "She's not even that pretty," I would say to myself. Eloise Midgen... what a pathetic heroine. If she even dare to call herself as such.

All the other Potterheads just loved her "Jo wrote it!" they exclaimed. "Someday my Ron will rescue me" they swooned. It angered me greatly - 'girls don't need that.' I thought 'We're not some pathetic Bella Swan!'

Of course no matter how much I complained I couldn't change it.

Then in July a letter came. It looked old. Parchment. I slowly turned it over and saw it, _a red wax seal_. It was all too familiar. My Hogwarts letter had finally come! All these years of unknowing and waiting. It was the day all my dreams had come true. I screamed in delight and bounding about the house. I was a witch not a muggle! The world was real, I had known it all along and I couldn't be happier.

My parents and I had gone to Diagon Alley about a week after the arrival of the letter. It was really there! At the Leaky Cauldron! The cobblestone streets, the little shops with the most fantastic things, I could hardly catch my breath at this glorious sight. I bought my books, cauldron, and wand. My parents even bought me some extra books to read so I could get a background of this new world. I didn't know how I could fall even more in love.

September 1st 1991. 11:00

The day had finally come!

I was on the train to Hogwarts. Everything felt like a dream. I walked through the familiar halls of the train; so many witches and wizards were walking about, meeting about with old friends, and racing up and down the corridors.

Then I saw what I had come for. Eloise was bounding down the halls obviously to go talk to Harry and Ron and introduce herself. I couldn't let it happen. Time had to be rewritten. I got up quickly and called out "Eloise! Eloise Midgen!" she turned and walked up to me smiling.

"Come with me, it's urgent" I said leading her to my compartment. She walked over without even hesitating I could my heart beating quickly 'was I really going to do this? Well if it works it's going to be great!' I thought. Soon we were alone in the compartment as I slid the door shut and turned toward Eloise. "Who are you?" she asked me in her pathetic little voice. Her voice made me angry, always whining, and always moping about her 'imperfect' life. All of a sudden I could feel all the years of angst I had built up surging out of me all at once. "I will be you, I will be part of the golden trio, I will be a true heroine." I hissed backing her deeper into the compartment. She looked at me, the familiar confused blank face I had seen so often, staring directly at me.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked stepping back from me as if I was something dangerous.

"The wizarding world and the muggle world will now know you for who you truly are, a pathetic, no good wannabe!" I pulled out my wand and pointed it to her face

"Obliviate" I whispered and she fell to the ground. I looked at her still unmoving body and pushed her body quickly into the corner. I stepped back to assess the damage; of course the spell worked but at the price of knocking her nose completely off center. By now I couldn't care less on how she looked. I just had to get away fast. I quickly hurried out but bumped into a boy who looked in distress.

"What's wrong?" I asked distractedly looking around for any witnesses. "I lost my toad" he stammered out, his pudgy face staring down to the floor.

I sighed "come on let's go find it" we walked down the halls asking various compartments if they had seen the boy's toad supposedly named 'Trevor'. As we walked along I couldn't help but think on how good of an alibi this would be. Of course Eloise wouldn't remember a thing.

When we asked people they would roll their eyes at the boy, telling him if they brought a toad they would lose it purposely and quickly. This didn't help Neville's morale at all, or so that's what some of the kids had called him, apparently they already knew him.

As we got further and further down the train I was sure this kid was going to have a mental breakdown. I almost felt bad for him. Finally we reached a compartment I peered in it was them! I had found Harry and Ron's compartment. I dragged Neville to the sliding door, as he started mumbling to himself about how his 'Nan' would kill him.

"I've already asked them" he said quietly.

I nodded impatiently "well, it won't hurt to ask one last time now would it?" and I pulled open the door.

Inside I saw Ron holding up an old rat and Harry watching excitedly. This was it! The day I had been waiting for, my entire life. They both stopped and stared at me in the silence. I cleared my throat and spoke with as much confidence I could.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."


End file.
